


Kuwabara Honinbou - Playfulness

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuwabara likes playing with his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuwabara Honinbou - Playfulness

#  [Kuwabara-Honinbou](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Kuwabara)

Kuwabara loves toying with his opponents, playing with them even. The expressions of surprise, the emotions he can rile, the glee in analysing the strongest move they can make – and having it lead directly into his own trap. There is nothing quite like it, to help you feel truly alive having the younger generation revere you as a force to be reckoned with and helping them to gain a deep and heartfelt respect for their elders.

(Still, he better remember to keep taking his medication, even if it leaves a nasty after taste. He wants to be in this game, for a very, very long time.)


End file.
